like Only You can
by Mikaylove
Summary: This is House/Cameron, set in season 5, storylines most likely don’t apply. - All Bad things must end eventually. House has a new case but it’s not everyday that he not only puts his team hard at work, but adds people to it, to come up with the best te
1. chapter 1: would you like to offer

Beginning Note:

So I was watching TV and reading House/Cameron Fics all day because of the fact that it is snowing and there is no way I'm going outside today and I had this idea to write a fic. Ive never written a house fic and thought it would be good to try it out. So I had a few ideas to try out and I figured what's a better time than now. So I hope you enjoy this fic, along with another one im concocting in my head at the moment. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with house or fox. Any of the characters mentioned that are on the show, aren't mine, as much as I wish they were (then house/cam would be together) but hey what can ya do. Any characters that are however not affiliated with any other shows are mine.

Thanks Much

Summary: This is House/Cameron, set in season 5, storylines most likely don't apply.

All Bad things must end eventually. House has a new case but it's not everyday that he not only puts his team hard at work, but adds people to it, to come up with the best team possible to cure this patient. Has House went soft? Or is there a reason behind why he seems to care more about this one, going to extrodinary lengths to solve this case, or do his motives go even deeper than that when everyone finds out that he found the case himself and wanted to take it on. and furthermore is there really someone out there that knows house better than he does? Who knows what he is going to do before even he does?

Chapter One:

House looks up from his desk to find the foul face of his boss. Cuddy is fuming. "House, CLINIC NOW!!!", he hears her scream and smiles as he knows she expects him to argue but instead he stands up with a simple ok and goes down to the clinic, leaving her standing in the middle of his office with her mouth gaping open. _There that'll keep her busy for a while. _

The next hour house spends with patients going on about their illnesses or lack there of. He watches the clock during each one. He wants to get out of here, but the pure enjoyment of watching cuddy standing by her office in astonishment as he takes each file and walks into the room. He knows it's only a matter of time before she finally comes to question him, of why he hasn't found somewhere to hide or better yet just walked up to his office.

The patient is trying to talk and seems aggravated when he holds up his hand to silence her. "ok any minute now", he speaks. " Wha…." The patient starts to say "Shut up, im listening, ah there it is, 5,4,3,2, and NOW." Then he sees the door swing open and standing before him is cuddy. "Ok that's it, what is it? What is wrong with you." " Whatever do you mean Boss, I have clinic duty, and I'm here doing my job." She looks at him and Sighs , finally stomping out of the room and going for her office. _Mission accomplished. _ "Ok, were done here._" He _says as he starts to walk out of the exam room. " wait!, whats wrong with me," The patient hollars after him. " What the hell do I care…Wait, nevermind, hold on." He starts to examine her. " OK, go into that lovely office over there and tell that woman that was just in here, you know the one with the cleavage, tell her that im the best doctor you've ever had, and then I'll tell you what you got" He smiled at her as the confused teenager walked out of the office scared out of her mind. When She comes back out, he see's cuddy sitting at her desk with her mouth gapping.

When the girl walks back, house watches, as the girl gives him a hug for show and he whispers in her ear, whats wrong and she breaks down in the lobby crying. "See Ya" he says and walks off.

Cuddy runs out. "I knew something was up, what did you say to that poor girl, couldn't stand that someone actually liked you for once." "Dunno, Maybe it was the hormones, sometimes pregnancy can do that to ya." With that he shrugs and walks off.

All day had been one big game, house figuring out different ways to annoy cuddy, and cuddy finally got fed up and left him alone, which is exactly what he as aiming for. "House?" "what the hell… oh Cameron?" Looking up at the beautiful woman standing in front of him, he sighed. Usually he would make a sarcastic comment, but he hadn't seen this particular woman in quite some time, and it was absolutely breathtaking for a moment, he lost his sense. She was standing there in a fancy dress with her blonde hair down with some loose curls. Finally he managed to muster his sense again. "well well, , Aren't we mighty dressed up today, What's the occasion, having a shotgun wedding after work?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at House, She knew better than to come up to his office dressed the way she was. But she really didn't have time to go home and change just for the sake of having a conversation with the rude doctor. She was half-hoping that he wouldn't notice, or act like he didn't . but she should of known better. " No, why? Are you offering? How sweet. And to think…I …thought…id …be … alone… forever." She spoke automatically with no hesitation and added just enough umf, to about knock her old boss out of his chair. When he didn't say anything, she started laughing hysterically.

"ok, what have you done with Cameron, you know looks just like you, but sweet, innocent and into damaged men…you seen her?" "funny, house. Anyway, back to why I'm here, I got a page earlier.." "How nice for you, and why are you telling me?" " Shut up and listen, I got a page from Cuddy, and when I got to her office, she started going on and on, and asking me if I knew what the hell was wrong with you."

House stared at the girl and chuckled to himself. " Ooo, I really worked her over good. Well be sure to tell your boss, that im fine" then walked in cuddy. "oh nevermind I'll tell her, Lisa, didn't you get the memo, here no longer works for me, and we are no longer boning eachother afterhours, so she would have no knowledge as to what crawled up my ass." He stated matter a factly. Cameron had a shocked expression over her face for a second and rolled her eyes and walked out.

Through the course of the day house continued to find ways to get at cuddy , and through the course of the day she was getting more and more likely not to come and find him for a while. When he was certain she wouldn't be looking for him anytime soon, he picked up the phone and made the call that he had been dying to make since this morning.

Cameron walked by House's office and stopped when she seen him on the phone, the expression was different. He didn't look amused or sarcastic, he looked like he was pouting or begging. She tried to get closer to the door, but she only heard one word before she rushed off confused. She had never heard house say the word please to anyone, and that was enough to have her feeling confused and astounded. She shook her head as she was walking out of the hospital she was still thinking about it and when she got to her car, she rolled her eyes as chase was standing leaning up against her car.

She tried to avoid his stare but it wasn't working.

"what?"

"we need to talk"

"No , we don't. I think you made your point last night, and I made my standing in the situation very clear Robert. It's over. Me and you aren't dating anymore, we aren't even friends anymore. So unless it's about a patient or something concerning work, we have nothing to discuss from here on out. GOT IT?" she screamed and looked around making sure nobody was noticing.

" But I L…"

"Oh shut up, Im not even in the mood. Just leave me alone. What do I have to say to get this through to you… Robert Chase, Im done with you."

She didn't wait for him to reply again she just got into her car and took off, She had things to do, and she wasn't going to waist her time dealing with him right now.

TBC:

Please reply, it keep me writing and at the end of each chapter I will have a small spoiler for the next chapter.

So here goes:

Up Next:

House tries to pry as to why Cameron is acting weird but gets a shocking response


	2. Chapter 2: More of a team

Authors Note: I have the entire outline for this story completed so it shouldn't take too long to write, I figured it was better to focus this way. I usually don't have a vision so therefore I usually lose focus, here's to hoping it doesn't happen again. As long as I'm getting reviews, I'll keep writing.

Chapter 2: More of a team

Cameron had been up all night, between chase calling her house, her cell and stopping by all night, she wasn't able to get to sleep. It was hard enough that she had to work with him every day after what had happened, but now he just wouldn't leave her alone. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to be forgiven, but there was no forgiveness available for Robert Chase as far as Cameron was concerned.

House was walking around the ER and he was glad that as of yet, nobody had noticed him. He looked up and seen Cameron. She was sure to notice him, he was about to turn around and hide somewhere else when all of a sudden he seen the look in her eyes, she was tired, and she was upset. If he had learned anything in the time that Cameron worked for him, it was the look when she was upset about something, when she was emotionally drained. There it was staring him in the face. What had happened? "Well hello, Look who it is. Everybody I must be seeing things, Dr. House is gracing us with his presents, now what could he be hiding from today."

"Well I was going to hide from you, but I figured, why deprive the poor woman of seeing the sexiest doctor in the hospital to brighten her day." He retorted back

She rolled her eyes. He looked into those eyes to see the immense sadness in them. "Ok, ok on a serious note, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You have that look in your eye, the I want to run look, Now I know I'm sexy and its unbearable, but you don't have to be sad, If you want it that bad, I'll be at my apartment tonight, Drunk off my ass, If you want to take advantage, I'll leave the door unlocked."

"You're an ass. I'm not even in the mood for your crap this morning. If you don't mind" Cameron started to walk away but was stopped by a cane blocking her.

"Cameron….What's wrong?" He asked lightly

She looked up at him with the serious glare in his eyes. She had to find a way to get him to leave. He was being nice, in his own way. She couldn't let him know, it was just one more thing she had failed at. He would find out soon, but it the meantime; she had to get him out of here.

"Nothing is wrong, and even if it was I don't work for you anymore, and I don't have to indulge your sick need to get all the answers, so unless you go hide somewhere else, I'm getting on that phone and calling Cuddy and telling her your harassing the patients."

He stared as she walked away. Something had to be wrong. She wasn't the kind to be mean to anybody unless she had a reason. But, or some reason she would do anything to make sure he wouldn't find out and he decided to leave it alone for now. _I will find out what has happen to you Cameron..._

House checked his watch as he got onto the elevator, and decided to go down to the clinic. He knew that today he would eventually have to see cuddy. _Nows as good as time as any. _

"You have a case" He heard from behind him and smiled

"Ok, name? " He asked, as she listed off the name, he took the file from her.

"Wait, you aren't going to argue until I give you enough interesting facts to intrigue you"

"Nope, gotta page the minions. Have a nice day" he said walking off.

She looked staring into space. "What?" But he didn't acknowledge her; He just went upstairs ignoring her.

He got into his office and Started dialing the numbers of his team, who were probably either in the clinic or doing something useless around the hospital.

Finally He saw them come in one by one and sit down at the table.

They went over symptoms and ran tests. No luck. Finally after 20 minutes Cuddy walked into the office.

"Okay I have to know, why didn't you fight me on this case?"

"Because I had the patient sent here"

"What" Was the sound he heard by the four other people in the room.

"What does it matter, we have a case, we have to solve this. Get to work on more tests."

After arguing with Cuddy for what seemed like was forever, and the team was sitting in the room discussing the possibilities. As he shot each one down he Picked up the phone and started dialing numbers.

"Listen here's the deal. You three are going to work your asses off to solve this case, but you aren't the only ones."

"What?" thirteen asked

"Here's the deal. This patient asked for the best and that is what she is going to get. So we're going to not only have a team but I am putting together the best team possible." He said with a grin on his face.

"Like who? " Kutner asked.

"Oh you will find out soon enough" House answered.

Ok that was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted it to end there, so the next one will be longer. I do realize that I'm writing this pretty fast, but I see that as a good thing. I'm hoping to crank out at least one more chapter before I head to bed. I'm going to try to get as much written as possible.

Oh side note. This is rated T, but if at any time it goes into an M rating, it will only be a certain chapter. I haven't decided yet, but there will be a warning posted in either the chapter or two before or at the top of the chapter. Don't want anyone reading anything they don't want to. I'll be fair. I didn't see any reason to rate the story that way because I'm not even completely sure it will be necessary, I'm not good at the graphic stuff, so even if it does teeter, it won't be too bad. I love reading it, not writing it personally. LOL.

OK That should be all.

Read and reply (Please)

Inspire me with ideas and feedback, I will take it all into consideration. I promise.

Up next.

The additions to the team are just as surprised as the team is.

Will House find out that chase and Cameron are split?


	3. Chapter 3: The Almost Completed team

Ok, So as far as I know this should be the last chapter for the day. I have to get to work on some homework before I got to bed. Depending on reviews I might crank out a couple chapters tonight after I wake back up.

Chapter 3 : The Almost completed Team

They were all sitting in the room, when cuddy walked through the door. " What did you want, House?"

"one down 3 to go" She looked at him wearily, when Wilson walked in the room looking confused. " what's going on?"

Before House could even muster an answer, chase walked through the door. " Why did you page me? I don't work for you anymore."

" I remember, I fired you."

Foreman looked around the room and laughed. " Oh this is good. 100 Bucks says I know who the next person that walked through that door is. "

That's when Cameron walked through the door. House had indeed paged all of these people without explanation, and he smiled at the confused faces and he seen Cameron look at chase and back at house.

" what is going on"

"Somebody owes me some money" foreman said laughing

House explained to everyone in the room that he needed the best team possible. "Listen Ive got the three which is good, and ive got me which everyone knows is pretty much stating that this thing will be solved, but I want more. Wilson, I need you to make sure it isn't cancer, Cuddy, I need you to sign off on any treatments, and do whatever else it is that you do, Chase for surgery, or whatever else he does, and Cameron, you are the best immunologist I know. " He stated simply.

Chase got up to walk out and Cameron did too. She rolled her eyes, she was sick of all the games. She quit for a reason, and one she still considered a good one.

" Cameron, I need your help. Could you do this for me, just this once. " He stated lightly knowing that she would say yes.

She nodded and turned back to stay.

" wait a minute, why did you just ask Cameron, and Not me. You want my help too." Chase asked

"because she's easier to say convince, and where Cameron goes chase goes. Seemed easier, and its a lot harder not to insult you." House stated simply.

" Cameron and Chase are no longer a package deal, thank you. Im out of here." Chase stated

House stood astonished , but foreman stopped chase and convinced him to stay. " Dude, obviously this is a big case, or he wouldn't of done this, and if some other sergion kills this girl , your gonna be kickin yourself in the ass."

Chase sighed and sat down.

"good, symptoms."

Wilson ran his tests, and his theories, House talked to Wilson to try to come up with an idea, thirteen, kutner and taulb were off running different tests. Foreman was getting the patient ready for a brain scan, and Cameron was running blood, and chase was running a different test. Wilson ran his tests, and his theories, House talked to Wilson to try to come up with an idea, thirteen, kutner and taulb were off running different tests. Foreman was getting the patient ready for a brain scan, and Cameron was running blood, and chase was running a different test. They had a treatment set up, and they were about to perform it before the lady freaked out on all of them.

"Ok who did the history" house asked.

They all looked around , and all signs pointed to thirteen.

While she tried to explain herself out of it , Cameron looked out at the room.

" Okay if nobody else is going to say it , I will. The girl needs a psych evaluation."

"No she doesn't, I did the history, she has no history of…"

" oh so you think that everyone that has a psychological problem has a history of it, the file said she's never even had a psych evaluation thirteen, what's to say she doesn't need one"

" she freaked out once, Doesn't mean she's crazy"

" Well unless someone fucked up on the tox screen, then she needs one or we cant do the damn surgery"

House smiled as did every guy in the room.

" Oh this is good."

They continued to argue for a while before Cuddy walked in and stopped it, and House sighed.

"Damn, Oh well, now that Funbags stopped the fight, I agree with Cameron, We need A psych evaluation."

Cameron smiled in triumph at thirteen. " I forgot how hot a dr. Cameron differential could get" House stated smiling.

To this he watched as chase started fuming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House told everyone to go home and the psych evaluation would be tomarrow, and there was nothing they could do until then.

As Cameron was walking out of the building, House watched her sad expression. He kept thinking about the revelation he had learned earlier that day. Cameron and Chase had broke up. He didn't know why he felt sadness for Cameron but had some since of relief in it. he figured it was just because he didn't have to wonder why she was so glum this morning. Obviously it was about the breakup, now there was only one thing eating at him..why? Why did they break up. Did Cameron decide it, or did chase. Who broke who's heart. He felt his stomach sink at the thought that chase did something to hurt Cameron, but pushed the feeling aside. Why would he care about it. He just wanted to know.

He was going to go grill Cameron before she turned around, her eyes were dark and sad. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes in a long time. He couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as he seen how upset she was. Then her eyes widened and he turned around to see what she saw. It was chase, and before he had a second to glance back. She was gone. She was avoiding chase.


	4. Chapter 4: Last member of the team

Author Note: Thanks for the replies I have gotten, they are appreciated, and because of them I'm starting a new chapter. I should be in bed, considering I've been up for 20 hours, but oh well.

Chapter 4:

'House rolled his eyes as Wilson came up to him, and asked him about the psych evaluation.

"Wilson, leave it alone. It will be done"

"Oh really? And why haven't you done it yet?"

"Because you idiots won't leave me alone. Go away"

At this point in the day, the only person that hadn't asked was Cameron, and he was still waiting for her to rear her head and ask him too. He already had a psychiatrist coming to do the evaluation, but of course nobody knew that yet, and they were just expecting him to get one of the psychiatrists from the hospital to do it. But it house's world nothing could be done that simple, and for this patient it was going to be only the best and that is exactly what intended on giving her.

It was finally time as he seen Cameron rounding the corner and walking towards him.

"Just couldn't stay away could ya?"

"House…Psych Evaluation…"

"Well if you want one that bad, go get one. I knew you were crazy, but this is an all new low" he said to her smirking.

"House!" she simply said

He just smiled and his pager went off. "Ah look, no need for anymore of you idiots and your questions, time for a psych evaluation"

He started towards the elevator and heard the clack of Cameron's heals behind him.

They were all gathering in the office when house and Cameron arrived, they were all looking at him expectantly and he was eyeing the door as it opened. Everyone stared at the woman that entered the room. She had long brown hair with curls down to her waist; she had on a sexy shirt that showed off all of her curves and a short skirt that showed of her long legs and heals that made them look even longer. Everyone that looked up at her confused at the woman that none of them ever seen. House smiled and greeted her with a hug. Which astonished Cameron who was eyeing him wearily?

"Everyone this is mikayla, the last member of our team.

"Excuse me! Always assuming that everyone will just bow at your feet doing whatever you tell them to"

"Well you are here aren't you?"

"Yeah, you said it was about some case, and you needed my help"

"Exactly, and you're the last member of the team working on that case, we need your oh so magical psychological abilities, Doctor."

Everyone stared at the interaction between the two individuals standing in the middle of the room.

Mikayla slowly inched towards house.

"Oh really…So you Neeeed me….Huh?"

"Don't get smart"

"Oh I already am, that's why you want me... because you know how good I am at what I do"

Cameron about choked at mikayla's last comment, and the guys in the room were eyeing the sexy woman standing in front of house.

"Why else would I want you here..." house stated smiling

"Alright…alright...where's the patient" mikayla said rolling her eyes.

Cameron had a sour look on her face, watching all the interaction with house and Mikayla. All day they were making side comments too each other and laughing. Then all of a sudden chase appeared in front of her. "And you want to blame our failed relationship on me, with the way you are always staring at him. You wonder why we couldn't make it together"

He stated eyeing her. She looked around noticing that nobody was paying attention she rolled her eyes and started walking away. He grabbed her arm and she spun around and slapped him. "Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed at him. "And don't ever blame what happened between us, on me" she said when she turned around to walk away house was standing in the doorway looking at the scene that had just played out before him.

After mikayla had done the evaluation and gave the house the okay to do what he had to do, and she could start discussion the psychological factors of the case later. She looked at him and smiled. "By the way, later…We need to talk" she said walking away.

Note: I know this was short but it was really just a filler chapter. The next one will be better and longer.

Tell me what you think, and I'll try to write out the next chapter as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5 : What he did to her

Chapter 5 :

It had been a week since Mikayla had arrived at PPTH, and the hospital was surrounded with gossip about why house had brought mikayla there, and what was exactly was going on with house and mikayla. Everyone had their guesses and suspicions and there was even a pool guessing when house and mikayla would announce that they were together. Mikayla and house had never confirmed or denied the accusations, they had just ignored them.

That morning house and Mikayla were sitting around the table relaxing, they were waiting for word on how the treatment was going, so that mikayla could examine the patients mental state a little further. "so house, are you going to tell me about her" mikayla said staring at him intently

"who?" he replied

"oh like you don't know, dr. Cameron of course"

"what about her, she worked for me and now she doesn't"

"oh so that's how your gonna play it, like you don't know what im talking about"

Cameron was rounding the corner, and heard some voices and got closer to the door to see if she could hear anything, but what she heard only made her suspicions about house and mikayla worse.

"Listen Mikay I don't know what your trying to get at about me and Cameron, but im sorry that your sadly mistaken. "

"and if you honestly believe that, your more delusional than I thought you were"

Cameron looked on getting more and more upset. She didn't know why, she figured she was just focusing on her old feelings for house because of what had happened with chase.

Later that day everyone was gathered in cuddy's office, talking about house and mikayla. The conversation went back and forth between what could of possibly been going on between the two, the only ones that weren't speaking were Cameron and Wilson. Cameron was getting more upset as the people went on talking about it.

It had been all mikayla had heard about for the last week and she was getting sick of it, later when they were all sitting in house's office she had , had enough.

" Listen, STOP IT, Im sick of the innuendo's. First of all it is none of your business what house is to me or I to him, I don't go around talking about your lives. And believe be it isn't hard to find out everything there is to know about you people. For instance, thirteen, I don't go whispering about your illness or what I think of that, I don't go around assuming anything about you and foreman, even if guys are all over eachother like cats in heat, and foreman I don't go around talking about your sick need to just as good as or better than house, Taub and Kutner I don't walk around asking why you got through medical school because your incompetence is unimaginable. And Chase I don't walk around telling everyone how your and insensitive prick who fucked up the best thing he ever had, by cheating on the most amazing girl in the world with some blonde skank he met in a bar, and cuddy, I don't go around talking about your need for children, or you sick need to try to get house to be someone he's not. And before today I have known all of this about all of you and I haven't said a damn word about it, but since none of you are going to leave it alone , NO Im not now, nor have I in the past nor will I ever be in any kind of relationship with Greggory House, and in fact since all of you didn't take the time to notice the ring on my finger because you were too concerned about me and house…BY THE WAY IM MARRIED, and If you have noticed my name isn't Dr. Mikayla House, Im guessing you must me wrong.

With that she turned on her heals before someone said something.

" Why is you addressed each one of us individually and didn't address Wilson or Cameron" it was chase's voice

" Because Wilson knew all along that we weren't together, because he knows us, and Cameron, well Hey wondering mind wasn't just curiosity, and she's been hurt enough , thanks to you. Then she left the room leaving everyone astounded and Cameron a little satisfied, until she seen the look on houses face.

He was fuming. She had never seen him look so angry, he wasn't sure what it was until she seen what or who he was looking at. Chase. She hadn't realized what had just been revealed about her and chase's breakup, it actually hadn't phased her much, until she looked at the darkness that was clouding over houses eyes. But why? Why would he care what chase had done to her?

It was hours later and House was thinking about heading home since his patient was cured; At least diagnostically anyway. He walked into his office to grab some things before he headed off, he was about to walk out before he looked into the bigger part of his office and there sat Cameron. She looked tired and worn out as she was finishing up paperwork from the case. Probably so that she could go back to working in the ER tomarrow. He didn't know why but he felt sad. It was like she was quitting all over again and his heart sank. Not just for the fact that she was leaving but that someone could hurt her the way chase did. It pained him to think about all the hurt she could be going through right now. He walked in cautiously and sat down next to her.

"you want to talk about it?"

"No"

She looked up expecting him to have his smug look of trying to figure out a puzzle but all she saw was worry. She had never seen his eyes look so soft and caring.

"sorry, didn't mean to snap, im just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Alright, When you are…let me know"

He got up to walk away and he looked back at her. The worry was still there and it made the anger over what chase had done to her boil even more. He decided against going home. He wasn't ready yet…first there was a matter of business he had to take care of first. He searched the hospital and almost gave up when he saw him, standing over by the nurses station, flirting with some nurse. His blood started to boil even more and started walking towards him.

Ok that's it for now, but I promise I'll be working on chapter 6 more tonight and I might actually get it up. I'm trying to keep going at it , and avoid writers block. LOL.

Tell me what you think

UP NEXT:

Cameron gets a shock when she see's that house might care more about what happened.

Mikayla finds out why house took on the case in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6: protecting her

Chapter 6: Defending her

House looked away as he saw chase look up at him. He contemplated walking away and going back up to his office but he couldn't. He kept walking towards chase.

"dr. House?" he felt his blood fume as he heard his voice.

"How could you do that to her!?!"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you just do that to her. What the hell did she ever do to you to deserve that"

House was clenching his fists and he couldn't help it. Usually he would make a joke or be sarcastic towards chase, or anyone else that had done what he had done. But chase didn't just cheat on anyone, it was Cameron, sweet , kind , innocent Cameron.

"Is this another one of your puzzles house…because this is none of your damn business"

"The fuck if it ain't , How could you take that girl, and make her believe that you were the one person that could treat her like she deserved, like she wanted her entire life, and just skrew it up by cheating on her"

He could see that chase was starting to get angry, but he didn't care, he couldn't help it. he needed to know why.

" You have the Nerve to come up to me and ask a question like that. How am I supposed to have a relationship with Cameron when she looks at you the way she does. You think I don't notice that even now , no matter what you ask her she'll do it. that she looks at me wishing I were you. She will never look at any other man the way she looks at you. You think that's easy, to look at the woman you love with everything inside of you and see the way she looks at the arrogant son of a bitch that used to be your boss. You Controlled everything when I worked with you, when I got fired and she quit, I thought it was over, that I woudnt have to look around at every turn and see you and her looking at eachother the way you do."

House stood in astonishment for a moment.

" You Cheated on her because of some schoolgirl crush she has on me, that's the excuse that your usuing? You have got to be kidding me. She has a thing for damaged guys, so she liked me for a while, and your just going to say that , that makes what you did okay. You going and picking up some prostitute to get your Jollies off, is because Cameron looks at me like she does. You're a pathetic piece of crap. Trying to come up with excuses, have you seen her. She's walking around this hospital like her world has been shattered. I didn't do that to her, you did. You Broke her into pieces and made her more damaged that she already was. That's what you did"

"Why do you care, house. What are you in love with her now. What are you going to do rescue her? Your pathetic house. So I cheated on her, atleast im not in love with someone else. You know what im sick of apologizing for this, and im certainly not going to explain myself to the likes of you. You want to protect her, go ahead. Yell at me for something that is none of your business. I don't work for you anymore , I don't have to listen to you. You want to make sure nobody hurts her so damn much, why don't you deal with her issues. You can have the Sl…

House felt his blood Boil...and he didn't even realize what he was doing until it happened. He balled up his fist and decked chase in the jaw.

" That's for Cameron, Nobody hurts her, DO YOU HEAR ME!!!"

Cameron is standing down the hall staring in astonishment. She had stopped when she heard screaming and watched as house and chase argued, and then finally as house hit chase. She backed up into a exam room trying to hide before chase or house got a look at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around to see Mikayla standing behind her.

"oh, you scared me"

"I bet, trying to hide, so he doesn't see you"

"who?"

"What, do you really think I didn't see what just happened there?"

Cameron looked down at the ground for a minute trying to hide her facial expression.

"Listen, Cameron I'm not going to give you away, but I will help you. If you're trying to hide from house, this is the wrong place to do it. He comes in here to hide from Cuddy now. And im guessing after him punching out one of the staff, he'll be heading here shortly, So come with me"

Mikayla grabbed Cameron's hand and pulled her to the stairwell and let her up to the diagnostics department, but they passed it slightly and hid in another room.

"Thanks" Cameron spoke lightly to Mikayla

"No problem, Now if you think I did that just out of the kindness of my heart, your sadly mistaken"

"what"

"Now that I helped you, its your turn to help me"

" I should of known"

" what is that supposed to mean"

"Well you are a lot like house, and Anytime he doesn't something it's at a price, so what do you want?"

"Oh it's nothing that difficult, we are just going to have a little conversation about your love House"

"My what…no , I don't…."

"Whatever, No use in denying, eventually he's going to find you, and when he does, do you really want to answer these questions to either him or chase."

Cameron looked her over and finally sat down and started to talk.

"alright, I've always had this thing for house, but I thought I was over it, and when everything went down with chase, I didn't want him to know…Not because of any residual feelings for house, but because I didn't want the comments and accusations, but he didn't react like I thought he would. I mean come on. he just decked chase, because of me. The house I thought I knew, would never do that."

"You obviously don't know greg as well as you think you do, Allison."

Cameron stared at her for a minute.

"Listen, House is a prick. He takes on cases because of a puzzle and not because he cares. He doesn't get attatched to his patients or anyone else for that matter, but he has his reasons. He isn't an insensive bastard like everyone makes him out to be. He cares, he just hates that he does. And what he did back ther e may look like it's out of character but it really isn't. When he cares about someone, he shows it in a funny way, but sometimes, when you hurt the people he cares about he looses his temper. If he is willing to punch out that guy for hurting you then he cares more than he lets on."

Cameron stood in awe as mikayla got up to leave the room.

"Oh and Cameron"

"Yes?

Don't give up on him"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was sitting in his normal hiding spot, trying to avoid cuddy. After he had hit chase and walked off he was waiting for her to find him, to yell at him about decking the young doctor. Nothing yet. When he heard the door open he held his breath until he saw Mikayla standing at the door smiling at him.

"So I heard, you have a little fight"

"Heard about that did ya? Did you bother to hear if Cuddy was heading this way or not"

"Don't know. Havent seen her."

House nodded at her as she took a seat next to him.

"So I have a question"

"What"

"If you are this careless person you led everyone in this hospital to believe you are, and you realy don't care about anyone. Then out of all the people you decided to defend. Why cam?"

"Mikayla, Don't"

"No house, You Don't. You Love her…in your house sort of way..but for some reason you don't want her to know about it. You aren't hiding out because you think that cuddy is going to barge into your office and give you the riot act about it. You are hiding because you know it's only a matter of time before she finds out what you did. You know that she'll want to talk about it , and you can't stand that. You Don't want her to know, that she's what you want."

House bowed his head and stared at her In silence.

"I don't want her, I can't want her" He said to her.

"Yes you do, and Yes you can. I'm not saying to change who your are for her. Im not telling you to run to her and tell her you love her. Im tell you not to run away from her, when something happens, because house it eventually will. And if you don't open your eyes, eventually she is going to give up on you. I really don't think you want that to happen do you?

House looked at her without answering and she got up and walked away. "think about it house"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day Mikayla and house are sitting around the table talking about The ending to a long week. The case has been solved and everyone is going back to their lives.

"so when are you going to run back to your life mikay"

" Ah, Soon. I talked to David, told him I'd be here for a while. I still have some things to wrap up before I go home. Im hoping that he might want to come out here, so that you can see the kids , but I don't know how that will work out entirely."

"I'd love to see them. So, why are you sticking around when you have a family and a life to get back to."

"Just not ready yet. You find something wrong with that greg."

"Nope, not at all, love to have you around. OK since your sticking around for a while, The great doctor needs some advice"

He started laughing at his own description of himself.

"what , finally decide to talk to Cameron?"

She asked.

"Nope, it's about my diagnostics team. Im not completely sure if im happy with it anymore. I mean you said yourself that the taulb and Kutner aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box"

"True. So what do you want to do about that"

"I don't know. But I have to do something."

"Alright well why don't you start figuring out what exactly you do want, team wise. And I'll see if I can get you some leeway on the Cuddy part"

"Okay"

Mikayla walked out and went down to cuddy's office and she walked in and started talking to her about the team and what to do about it.

TBC…..

Alright, that was it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to crank out, I had a small dilemma with school and such in the last couple of days. Stress comes with finals coming up, and all that stuff. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up either later tonight or within the next couple of days at the latest. Im aiming for tonight, but things happen as we all know. I know this hasn't had much Cam/House interaction here as of recently, but I am working on that slowly changing.

Next up:

House Decided what he wants for a team

He makes an unexpected request to mikayla


	7. Authors Note

Update:

Im sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I was getting really into writing it before my computer got messed up and such. Not trying to make excuses but that's the way life is I guess. Then I got preoccupied and such. So , I just wanted to let you know , I have to re-read what I had written thus far before my not writing anymore, and I will try to get an update up as soon as I possibly can.

Thanks for reading and reviewing those of you that do.

Lots of love

Misti


	8. Chapter 7: The Changes in the Team

Note: Sorry it took so long to write this, I just re-read the whole story so far, and I read over the outline and stuff like that. So here goes nothing. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 7:

Mikayla and House sat in his office going over what team he wanted to keep, and finally they had a solution that house was happy with.

"Well I guess that's it, house. Now it's your turn to let everyone know what you have come up with, and let the pieces fall. I'll try and talk to Cuddy for you, but I'm not making any promises"

"Um...Mikay…One more thing. There is one more person I would like to add to my team" House looked at her and she knew in that moment who he was talking about. She shook her head.

"No"

"Come on. You had fun being here. I miss working with you; you could be our psychiatrist on staff."

"Listen house. As much as I would love to hang around and see how this whole epic romance story is going to play out with you and cam, I have a life back home. I have a husband and three kids to take care of. I can't forget about them. I won't leave them for a job and I won't ask them to uproot their lives for me. I can't do that to them. I love them too much"

He looked down realizing what he was asking her to do. What he had been asking her to do this whole time. The reason he took on this case, the reason she was here. He had been as selfish as usual, but nobody but mikay could make him feel like such a prick for being who he was.

"Right...well, I guess I'll have to accept that. I'm not entirely happy about it, but I know that it would be hard enough to get just you to move here, I'm sure that David and the kids would hate it."

"I don't know exactly what they would think of it. Of course David would have some reservations considering the stress level that having a boss who thinks he knows everything goes with. My real worries would be about Mia and Sarah, Christopher's so young that as long as David and I are there he doesn't really care. Why do you have to do this?"

"Do What?"

"The only time in your life you haven't pressed for anything and it has the effect you want it to have. Now I feel bad for turning you down, because you are being so nice about it. I wish I could tell you yes. But I can't, it's not my decision to make. Ya know?"

House nodded at his friend and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House was sitting at his desk looking at the two men sitting across from him. He had called kutner and taulb into his office and had been yet to speak to either one of them. He sighed.

"Alright listen, I know that both of you are wondering why I called you in here, so I'll just cut to the chase. Your Fired, well technically let go. Whatever. "

Both of them sat astonished for a moment before kutner finally spoke.

"What? What did we do?"

"Besides being incompetent, nothing really. I'm just revamping some things, and you're fired."

He walked out of his office leaving the two men astonished.

He avoided cuddy that was rounding the corner obviously the woman was infuriated. Mikayla must have already talked to her about his plans. But he didn't want to deal with her yet.

Later in the day he knew why thirteen and foreman were pacing by his office. They wanted to know if they were next. They wanted to see if they were fired. He walked up to them without emotion and rolled his eyes.

"What do you two want…announcing your engagement or something… guess what nobody cares"

"House…are we….Am I" Thirteen started to speak

"She wants to know if either of us are Fired" Forman finished for her.

"Why? Did I say that you were?"

"No"

"There's your answer. If you were fired. I'd tell ya. Go away now"

The two of them stared at him confused and he took the opportunity to get on the elevator and head down to the ER."

That when he saw her face. She was walking around the ER. She still looked lost, the same way she had looked since her and chase broke up. Now the look seemed less depressed and more confused. He took a deep breath and walked up behind her.

"What house?"

"Oh my, she's perceptive too. How'd you know it was me?" He asked smirking

"What do you want?"

"Well to talk to you if I may, Doctor" He smiled lightly at her as she rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you here to tell me that you punched chase. I heard"

"Oh that, Yeah, not what I'm here for. But okay. That's a start I guess"

"You aren't here to make up a reason why you punched chase before I come to my own conclusion, then why are you here"

"To ask you, if there was anyway, you'd like your old job back for a while"

Cameron looked up at house for the first time since she had heard him walking towards her. She stared astonished. He wasn't here to make up an excuse as to why he had hit her annoying ex; he was here to offer her a job. She stared for a minute trying to see if she could tell if he was just messing with her as usual or if he was serious.

"And why would I want that"

"Ah I don't know. The chance to stare at me every day. Don't you miss that?"

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but stopped herself. She recalled what mikayla had said to her the other day. _Don't give up on him._ She turned back around and smiled.

"Ok"

"What?"

"If you're serious, and you want me back. Then yes"

House didn't speak. He had thought it would be harder that this.

"On one condition"

"Are you going to ask me out again?"

"No. When I leave, when the job is done, and I have learned everything I possibly can from you. I get a glowing recommendation."

"Okay" It was all he could manage to say. All she wanted from him was a recommendation for a great job, a job that even he knew she was already ready to have.

That was all they said to each other, before she walked away. The rest of the day went as well as it could. When cuddy finally caught up to him, it didn't take long before she Okayed his change in staff. She had asked about him taking chase on again, and he told her there was no way in hell that idiot would be anywhere near his team, if he had anything to say about it.

He was ready to head home before he seen mikayla standing at his door.

"Ok, listen. I'll talk to David about the Job. But if he says no, that's it. You drop it and in a couple of weeks I head home. No questions asked. Got it?

"Yeah" He said lightly as she walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that is chapter 7. I hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't too boring. I had to get past that little hurdle before I got to the good stuff. The story should be getting better after this


	9. Chapter 8: she tells him what chase did

Note: I thought I'd make up for the month I didn't write, and try to start this chapter. So here goes.

Warning: This might teter on some mature content. Don't get too excited, its not graphic first off, I couldn't do that with this. It just talks about a subject that might be a little sensitive. So I gave you fair warning. But I think it's a good chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 8:

House gets up to answer the door early in the morning and see's mikayla standing there next to a tall and handsome man, Mikayla is holding a sleeping child, who is about 4 and the man is standing next to two girls. One of about 8 and the other is about 16.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks mikayla lightly.

She rolls her eyes and pushes past him and lays the sleeping boy on the couch. The other two children go to the couch also and the small girl curls up next to her brother and falls asleep and the older girl just sits with her arms crossed.

"Good to see you house" The man speaks to house gently

"you too david. Didn't know you were coming to visit so soon"

The man scoffs and rolls his eyes, while whispering visit as he sits down next to his eldest daughter.

"what was that about"

"It's not just a visit house. I talked to david, we decided that moving wouldn't be so bad"

"yeah not like we had any say in it"

House turned toward the teenage girl. He knew who she was. He hadn't seen her since she was really young but he knew her. Mia.

"Mia, Stop" David spoke sternly.

"Wait, your accepting. The Job. Your staying" he spoke in astonishment

"Yes. Cuddy offered me a great deal of money to stay , she figured, I'd have better luck at keeping you in line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

House was still reveling in the fact that this morning he had found out that his best friend, well besides Wilson would be staying and working with him. He really did miss her, and Cuddy had been right, She was possibly the only one that could get him to listen to reason, when reason needed to be listened to. The only thing that worried him, that Mikayla was the only one that would never drop this thing about Cameron. She had mentioned it before she had her family had left. He tried to ignore it, but she wouldn't let him.

He was in deep thought about the situation when he heard the door. He got up to answer it, the pain in his leg was unbearable so he took a vicoden before he answered. There standing at his door when he opened it was Cameron. She looked amazing. She had her hair falling loosely around her shoulders and she was wearing a stunning and short dress. He would trace out all of her perfect lines through her dress.

"Cameron?"

"Do you remember when you said if I was ready to talk about chase, you were there?" He seen the look in her eyes. Worn out, and tired. He could see the tears behind the eyes, wanting to escape. He just nodded unable to speak.

"Listen, I know you were just being nice, for whatever reason, but I need to talk about it, and I don't want pitty, and those concerning looks that people give, and this might be the only occasion I could really use your insults and condescending nature. So here I am"

House looked at her, he felt weak. She was here because he was the least caring person she knew. She didn't want caring, she wanted him. He nodded and let her in.

She sat for a while not saying a word before she finally spoke.

"I know that it wasn't perfect. Me and chase. I got mixed up in a relationship I wasn't ready for, but I was getting over that. I trusted him, and then that night….that night he comes to my apartment. He was wasted. I didn't think much of it, but he smelled of cheap perfume and that bothered me. He looked at me. He was so condescending, he was being a jerk. Talking about me and you. Something about the way I look at you, and he said that it was my fault, that what he did was because of me and you."

She looked down and house felt the anger welling up in his gut again.

" I didn't understand at first. I didn't know what he had done, and why it would concern you. Afterall the only time I saw you anymore was because of a patient which was rare. He kept going on about some bond that me and you had. He was being mean and he was cussing about something concerning you, then I saw it. it was in his eyes, the pain in his eyes, the anger. He had obviously done something that I wasn't going to like, and he was covering up guilt, with the anger he felt towards my old feelings for you. Then I finally asked, I knew I didn't want to know, but I did at the same time. That's when it happened"

House stayed quiet. She needed him to listen, every thing she said made him want to hit chase again and again. He wanted to hurt him like he had obviously hurt Cameron.

"I smelled in again, and the perfume was so distinct, I seen the way his clothes looked to bearly on, like he got dressed in a hurry. I seen the hickeys on his neck. I felt sick. As he started to talk about the girl, I wanted to throw up, but I didn't. I just sat in astonishment. I couldn't believe that the one person I never thought would or could hurt me, had picked some girl up in a bar and now he was telling me in so much detail what he had done. After his anger seemed to subside, he asked me to forgive him, when I wouldn't , he started going off about me and you again. That was all it was. He kept blaming me, then blaming you. Like I forced him into this. Like I actually pushed him to do what he did. It discusted me. It still does. And then….I can't believe im telling you this."

"What, there's more?"

"yeah, but you already hit him…I mean, I didn't tell anyone, not because he cheated but because…he…he"

"What?"

House was getting more and moreangry by the minute. He seen it in her eyes. Chase cheating hurt her, but there was something else. Something that he couldn't imagine. She couldn't even say it.

"I started yelling at him. Telling him to go. He started screaming about you, and how I loved men that hurt me. He told me now that he was damaged too, maybe I could love him more. He grabbed my arms, I slapped him and told him to get out. He wouldn't leave. He pushed me up against the wall. He wouldn't stop. I tried…I couldn't."

"what did he do to you Alison"

She stopped her story and looked up at house's caring eyes. He cared. He was angry. He wanted to know what chase had done to her in that fit of rage, the night he had cheated on her and came to her to tell her about it. When she wouldn't accept his apology, what had he done to her. She knew she had to tell him now.

"listen, before I tell you this, you can't go off and beat him up or anything. You hit him for cheating on me okay, I just want to forget him"

"ok ok, what did he do"

"He….HE….He….R..Raped me"

"WHAT?!?!?"

House felt the anger welling up inside of him. Not only did this monster cheat on the amazing woman staring into his eyes at that moment. After all of that, after breaking her heart, he forced himself on her. He raped her.

"House."

"He raped you, he cheated on you, then that son of a bitch raped you?"

"y…yeah"

"I'm going to kill him"

"House stop"

"what?"

"Don't…Please. Listen all I want is for him to leave me alone. I hate him, and what he did. But I don't want you to go after him. I just wanted someone to talk to okay?"

House stoped and seen the fear in her eyes.

She started to cry, begging house to not leave her where she was to go attack chase. He stopped, and sat beside her. He pulled the crying girl into to him, and held her as she cried. He felt her tense at his touch but didn't pay attention to it. he held her there until she fell asleep. She needed him right now, and he would deal with chase tomarrow. In that moment, for the first time, he seen her. The damaged girl, she was so scared and felt so alone. He would never let anyone hurt her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ok so there it is. The warning wasn't about house/Cameron, but rather what she was telling him happened. I only put it there because I felt it needed a warning but I didn't want to give it away. Which kind of sucks. I know I don't like watching movies, or reading anything that deals with this particular subject, but I wrote it, which Is weird. I don't know, I was completely shocked at the turn this story took myself. It just got away from me, which usually happens when I write. So the next chapter will be started as soon as I re-work my outline that I follow. I turned the story upside down in my own view so now, I have to do the same to the outline.

Please let me know what you think

Preview for next chapter:

House goes against cameron's wishes.

House and Cameron Argue


	10. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks for the Feedback, as usual. It is all much appreciated. Starman800: I will get to explaining a little more about Mikayla and House's Friendship but I will say, the showing up at the house will be explained also. I will try to get it out as best as possible. Thanks for reminding me about it though. I tend to get sidetracked. When something is in Italics in this chapter it is a flashback. I figured it might be the best way to explain mikayla and House and their past. Here goes.

Chapter 9:

Cameron Woke up looking around the room, the last thing she remembered was going to house's to talk about chase, and then she must have passed out here. She knew she was lying on House's bed, she got up out of bed to find house sleeping on his couch. She frowned; his leg had to be killing him, if he slept had on the couch like that. She grabbed the pill bottle off of his nightstand and sat it on his coffee table; she smiled down at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, just by looking at him; it was almost as if the mean, gruff man that she had come to know didn't exist. She sighed and got her things together and headed out the door.

At work Cameron tries to ignore chase, but he won't leave her alone. Every time he comes near her she remembers that night. The smell of vodka on his breath, the confession, the crying for her to forgive him, the yelling and finally the rape. She couldn't be around him, she kept blaming herself for what he did to her, but deep down she knew that the only person to blame was him. She didn't know how to handle the situation at all; finally she escaped to a nearby room to hide out for a while.

XxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXx

Mikayla looked around her new office and sighed. She was really doing this, She was uprooting her entire life, and for what…a job? It wasn't that simple and she knew it. It was about House. When he asked she saw the desperation in his eyes, she knew that look all too well. It was his way of saying I need your help without actually saying it. It was like the night he called to ask her to come to help with a case, but there was much more to it than that.

_Mikayla looked up at her phone as it rang. She knew the number, and she wondered if she should even pick it up. She didn't want a dose of Doctor House today but she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. David looked down at the phone and rolled his eyes. "House" he said in a condescending tone. "David, not now." She spoke weakly at him. "Doesn't act like that Mikay, You know why I don't care for the man, and he's an ass. All he ever does is treat people like crap, and I know you think there is some deep reason behind it, but truth is, he's just an ass" She rolled her eyes at her husband and flipped the phone open. _

_  
"Yes?" She stated into the phone, waiting for whatever game he was playing this time. _

"_Ah, Took you long enough, god what does a man have to do to get his favorite mistress to answer the phone. What has the world come to?" _

_Mikayla rolled her eyes. _

"_House, what do you want?" _

"_Funny you ask, I needed your very professional assistance on a case" _

"_I'm not a diagnostician House, How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing I can do for you about your cases. If you need someone to feed your fetish with puzzles, get off your ass and go into Wilson's office and rattle on about it until you have a big emphany, then go and cure the patient…It's what you do….You don't need me for that." She said getting annoyed _

"_You see, I could do that, but where would that get me. Somehow I don't see a PhD in psychology hanging on his door." _

_The back and forth conversation when on for a while. House had finally asked her to come there, and she argued with him, but she stopped in mid-argument when she noticed the tone in his voice. It wasn't condescending as usual; she noticed the tone all too well. It was the only tone he couldn't fake, it was desperation. _

_  
"Alright fine…whatever. I'll come" She hung up the phone and shied away from the looks that David was giving her at the moment. She knew he was disappointed in her for caving, but he didn't understand house the way she did. Desperation in his voice meant that he really needed her and that was all that mattered for the moment. _

Mikayla heard a knock at the door and looked up to see house standing at the door.

"Ah, , what do I owe the honor"

"Funny, I need you" He spoke lightly and she stared at him. There was the look.

"For?"

"You are the only one in this world that can talk me out of doing something, that could be potentially stupid on my part; I need you to work your magic"

"Okay what do you want to do?"

"Take that elevator down to the surgical floor, and kill Robert Chase"

"Still stuck on that, you already punched the guy for cheating on your girl, just leave him alone. She's a big girl"

"Not for that"

"Then for what?

"For raping her"

"What?!?!"

"Shh…I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone. She told me about it, and I promised her I wouldn't attack him, but that's all I want to do. All I want to do is go up there and kill him."

"Okay house, tell me what happened"

So he did. He went through everything that Cameron had told him last night. Mikayla stood there astonished. He would have gone to Wilson as usual, but he couldn't help. That would only make the situation worse, because then Wilson would probably go to cuddy, trying to get chase fired, then Cameron would know he told. It was a lose, lose, situation here.

"Okay House, Why Don't you just stay in here for a while. You don't have a case as of the moment, and I'll get you out of clinic."

House looked up at her smiling. She knew him to well. If she were to let him out of this office right now, he would do exactly what Cameron told him not to, he would attack chase.

They talked about what to do about the situation, and how to keep Cameron safe from chase for a while. They trailed off subject eventually. House knew what she was doing. She was keeping him busy. Keeping him from leaving this office, until she was sure that he wouldn't go kill chase, the second he walked out of there.

"So remember the first time you met me...You were so in love with me" House said smiling at mikayla.

She started laughing hysterically.

"Right, somehow, I don't think love was exactly the right word to describe what I felt for you when I met you…a better word would probably be…"

"Hate?"

"Yeah, that works"

She started laughing again, at his attempt to avoid her asking about Cameron and how he felt about her.

_Mikayla was walking idly down the street when she ran face first the man in front of her. _

"_Hey watch it, Barbie" _

_She felt herself fume, and looked over the man that was intent on insulting her, on one of the worst days of her life. _

_He was older than her, he was rough and mean looking, and seemed to have amusement at the fact that he got her to stop in her tracks and stare at him. _

"_Look lady, I know I'm to die for, but you can stop staring now" _

_She rolled her eyes at him and started to walk off, before she tripped and fell on her face. She looked down at the ground to notice his foot held out. He had tripped her. She scowled at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" _

"_Aww, did you hurt yourself? You should be more careful" He started to walk away from her before he felt her hand on his arm. He swung around to look at her and was met by her fist in his face. _

"_What the..." _

"_Aww, did you hurt yourself? You should be more careful" She repeated back what he had said to her earlier. He looked her over. The beautiful woman standing in front of him was more that what she had seemed originally and she packed one hell of a punch._

They were both laughing from the memory.

"I couldn't believe you hit me, and it hurt like hell"

"Yeah and that's the first time I seen it"

"What"

"That look, the one you get when you want so desperately to figure something out, I didn't realize that was what it was, until the first time I saw a case interest you, I recognized it right away. I was a puzzle to you. The girl that looked like she couldn't take care of herself, wrapped up in her own life, someone who was willing to be stepped over, and then I proved you wrong, and from then on, you wanted to figure out why"

"Took a long time to figure you out, my dear friend."

"Oh so you think you have me figured out do ya?"

"Somewhat"

"I still remember the first time that you gave me one of those I've got you all figured out speeches"

"And boy was I wrong"

_Mikayla was sitting at a table in the hospital that she was currently doing her residency at when she looked up and seen house. She rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that the man who had been so mean to her that day on the street worked in the same place as her, and he got more annoying by the moment._

"_You know, I finally figured you out" He stared her intently as he was speaking. _

"_Oh yeah?" _

"_You're damaged…It's the only explanation. You walk around, you look like a fragile little girl, your beautiful and you know it, and you know that everyone assumes that you got everything in life but looking pretty, but then you turn around and shock everyone by being the biggest bitch on the planet. I like that. But, there is only one reason that girl like you could be so mean" _

_  
"Oh I see, so just because I don't put up with your shit like everyone else does, then I'm a bitch, and because I am, there has to be a reason for it. You know get over it, not everything is a puzzle; I'm not something you can just figure out and go on with it. You don't know anything about me, so back off" _

_She got up and walked out of the room. _

"You never stopped either. For years every time I saw you, you asked about my past. Trying and trying."

"Yeah, you hated me"

"And you had this messed up idea that I was in love with you"

"Oh yes, I remember."

_She saw him out of the corner of her eye, approaching her. The questions had finally stopped, so she was wondering why he was coming up to her now. _

"_I got it" _

"_Oh, not again. I thought you were done with the Mikayla is damaged shit by now" _

"_You aren't damaged, but you want me to think you are because you think I'm into that kind of thing" _

_Mikayla spit her drink out and about choked. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_I finally figured it out. Your into older men, and you wondered how to get me into your bed, you think ah he's a doctor, so if he thinks he can cure me, then I'll have a decent shot at him" _

_She started laughing hysterically. _

"_You think…I….Like…you" She said in a fit of giggles._

"_It's not that funny" _

"_Listen House, if you think for one minute that I would ever be interested in someone like…well like you, then you are obviously more delusional that I thought. When we met you were a jerk to me, I punched you, you ask me questions everyday to see if I'm damaged and when you can't figure it out, suddenly I must be in love with you. You're sick, you know that. First of all I have my issues like every normal person, but I'm no so damaged that I needed to learn to fight so that I wouldn't be stepped all over. I didn't get anything handed to me because I'm pretty, I worked my stunning little ass off to get where I am…and I am in love…but not with the likes of you. Got it?" _

_He started in astonishment as she walked away. _

"Ah, the good ole' days"

She started laughing as he said this.

"So I have a question for ya Mikay"

"Hmm?"

"The other day when you came to the apartment to tell me about the move. Why come to my apartment instead of just telling me here"

"Sara"

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah, I know that she fell asleep on the car ride over, but she wanted to meet you. She said that she wanted to know her godfather, and she had never met you. Mikayla told her all about you from how she remembered you from her being little…but she didn't think that was enough. I just can't say no to them sometimes. They have that look that David gets that makes me melt."

"Ah. I see"

"I don't know, I just love them so much, and when they look at me with those sad eyes of desperation, I can't say no. So she begged me to bring her to see uncle house, and I just couldn't say no, even David had to give in"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House left mikayla's office a couple of hours later and was ready to head out the door and go home. He was going to avoid thinking about chase and Cameron for the moment, and deal with it tomorrow.

That's when suddenly he saw him there. Chase, his face was swollen slightly but it made house chuckle until he felt his fists clinch. He had mental images in his head of what chase did to Cameron, he walked up to him.

"House, what now…you going to punch me for cheating on your girlfriend again"

"Listen you lousy piece of shit, and listen real close. I know what you did okay...and if you ever come within ten feet of her, the way she looks at me will be the least of your worries, because you will be too focused on remembering how to breathe because I will kill you. You are a vile excuse for a human being."

Chase looked at house with a realization that house knew exactly what he had done, and the dear welled up inside of him. He walked away from house as fast as he possibly could, while avoiding Cameron on his way.

Cameron felt the fear and anger well up inside of her. House was defending her yet again, and she wanted ask why, but she just got angry.

"HOUSE!" She screamed at him. He looked up at her in shock. She knew that he was looking for an escape, but not this time.

"I told you to stay of it. Why can't you listen to me for once? This is none of your business; don't make me sorry I told you. Leave him alone, leave me alone. Okay!"

"Actually you told me not to attack him, and I didn't. Where do you think I've been all day Cameron. I've been trying to avoid the prick, and anything that makes me think about what he did. I just told him to stay away from you. I didn't hit him as much as I wanted to... I didn't hit him because you said not to. OKAY!"

He walked off without walking back shaking his head. Women were so complicated.

Later that night at his house he was playing his piano, and Mikayla and David were sitting on his couch while their children played.

"Hey Greg" he heard mikayla say

"Huh?"

"Are you ever going to tell me, about cam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, she's perfect for you, and you're not even going to tell me about it"

He rolled his eyes. She had been doing this since they got here. Every now and then she would speak up and keep talking about it.

David looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Dude, humor her. You know mikayla, she isn't dropping it, and you know that's why we're here. Well Mostly to pry information out of you, so that she can play matchmaker, that and to make sure you don't go on a killing spree or anything" He chuckled at David's remark. He was right; she wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Alright look, I would love to answer your question, but I don't really know. I'm bad for her okay. She needs someone who can be there for her."

"Oh don't give me that crap house. The girl is in love with you, not because you're nice and sweet, but because you are who you are. She knows what she's getting into. She knows what to expect. Sometimes it's better that way. She just wants the chance you never gave her. Why don't you wake up and realize that as much of an ass you pretend to be, deep down you're a good guy"

He stared at her and almost went to talk some more before there was a knock at the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the door.

He opened the door and sighed, it was Cameron. She looked around the room to see the kids, and mikayla sitting next to David.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back later"

"Oh no you don't. We are leaving. Baby, let's get out of here and go to bed. House, Don't screw it up" She smiled at him and walked out the door leaving Cameron and House alone.

"What did she mean by that?" Cameron asked

"You never know with that woman" He said ignoring the question.

"So why are you here, come to yell at me again, well listen I don't care, you're lucky I don't go over there right now and kill him, so just get over it, and before you ask, no I haven't hit him, that's why Mikay and David were here, to make sure I didn't"

"Y…you told her?" He seen the anger rise in her

"That is not your place to tell her what happened to me!!!"

"Cameron…Cameron…Calm down…ALISON!!!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Shut up"

With that house looked at the fuming girl and sighed, she was still yelling, so he pulled her to him and before he even knew what was happening he crashed his lips into hers.

Well there it is. SORRY IT'S SO LONG! Lol. I couldn't help myself. There will be more about Mikayla and House's past later but for now. I'm done with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 10

Note: Once again thanks for the replies and such. I would also like to officially apologize for any grammar, punctuation errors. I'm trying my best to go over it, and also using that spell check stuff works a lot too, but as much as I love to write, punctuation and grammar has always been my weakest point, I'm sure you could already see it. LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own house or anyone affiliated with the show. As much as I wish I did. Then again if I did, cam and house probably would already be together. But what can ya do?

Warning: This doesn't quite go into M, so there is no need for a rating change but you know just in case fair warning.

Chapter 10:

House is jolted as Cameron abruptly stops kissing him and looks up at him. "W…w...what the hell was that"

"I'm sorry Cameron, I didn't mean to...I just I…"

Cameron looks at the ground and frowns. "I figured, just one more thing that goes wrong. You finally kiss me and you regret it"

"What?" He freezes looking at her.

"I don't regret it, it's just with everything you've been through I should of considered that you wouldn't want a man touching you, the last one that did, well he…you know. And I wasn't thinking of that and I'm sorry, and I …"

Cameron stopped for a minute staring at a new version of house. He was nervous, and freaking out. He wasn't the type of person to react like this to a kiss and it was making her freak out.

"Wait…You think that I pulled away because I don't want you to touch me?"

"Well yeah?"

Cameron let out a slight chuckle and pulled house to her and started kissing him all over again.

"I….Pulled…away…because…I…..was….shocked" she said in between kisses.

She seen the realization hit him. He had kissed Cameron, the same girl that he had been swearing off for years. The fact that he had kissed her didn't scare her like he thought it did, it scared her in a completely different way. He deepened the kiss, but stopped himself and pulled away.

"Oh god, what now? You gonna start pulling the regret card again" she said smirking.

"It's not that, it's just if I keep kissing you, I might not be able to stop"

"Over thinking it, how surprising... can you do me a favor house?"

"Mmm hmm" he answered while staring at her. All he could think about was her lips and, a pulling her to him, and making her his like he had always wanted to do.

"Kiss now, think tomorrow" She said smiling.

She didn't wait for his answer she just planted a kiss on his lips and lead him into his bedroom. He looked into her eyes as she pushed him down on his own bed.

"Now before you go freaking out again, about my state of mind. It's okay. And if you feel the need to regret, save it until tomorrow" she said smiling she took her shirt off and went to join him on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House looked up at Cameron; her legs were hanging off the side of his bed as she put her clothes back on. She had only lain next to him for less than ten minutes. He seen it in her face, she assumed that this is what he wanted and he wanted to stop her. She was getting ready to leave and he couldn't bring himself to move. He just stared at her as she got up and walked out of the room. He was getting ready to stop her but every time he did something stopped him from getting up.

He heard the door shut and knew it was too late. He sighed to himself. He knew that by not stopping her he was sending a message, and he wasn't sure if it was the message he wanted to send her or not. He couldn't think straight. He had just given in to temptation and made love to Cameron. It was sweet and passionate, and more than anything he could have ever imagined possible. He had avoided this for so long, and now was it possible after everything that it could have happened anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cameron walked into work the next day, there was house sitting in his office staring at the ceiling and avoiding her gaze. She knew it would be like this, but last night she didn't want to think. She had spent every day of her entire life planning out her entire life. She had spent hours and minutes calculating everything she ever did, and she was sick of it. She just wanted to live in the moment for once and she did and it was amazing. She sighed and remembered why she planned everything out, because of awkwardness like today. House was avoiding her and she was avoiding him. She had got up to leave his apartment last night and he hadn't said one thing to stop her, she knew he wouldn't, but it didn't mean it sucked any less.

When there was nobody in the office House looked at Cameron and called her into the office.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think we need to talk about…."

"You read my mind, we need to talk about this paperwork, and do you realize that since I left you haven't done any of it. Do you have any idea how much I have to do…You really should keep up on it more" She said and she walked back out of the office.

He felt astonished. She was avoiding talking about it, and that was more him, than her. Usually she was all into talking about anything concerning then. He shook his head and walked out of his office.

When house walked into her office Mikayla looked up and rolled her eye. How was she supposed to see any patients if she spent all of her time talking to the doctors in the hospital. She chuckled to herself remembering Cuddy's lecture about starting to pick up more patients since the job was defiant.

"What did you do now?" She said looking up at him. The look in his eyes told her more than she needed to know.

"Never mind, I don't want to know" she sighed and looked back down.

"I kissed her, I don't know why, but I knew she was about to yell at me about chase again, and I just couldn't help it. She looked so…What am I going to do? I stopped because I thought that it was the worst idea ever, because of the rape"

"Did you tell her that" She asked but before she got an answer Wilson walked through the door.

"What did you need?" he said breathless

"What?" she asked him confused

"You just paged…. Never mind, house what did you do?"

"He kissed Cameron" she stated mater of factly; she didn't have time for this. Cameron was coming by to talk to her in an hour and If it was anyone else, she knew she would have time, but with house he was going to freak out for a while, and she wouldn't have enough time for anything, and considering that this is something Cameron probably didn't need to hear, she had to rush it out of him.

"What? You kissed her… Oh this is good. Continue" He said sitting down.

"So axe what I said before, I didn't stop the kiss, she did"

"What? How is that possible?"

"Wilson, shut up for a minute, let the man talk"

"So anyway, then I said I was sorry for kissing her, and she thought it was because I regretted it, but I told her about the reason why, and she just Kissed me."

The Conversation went on with him explaining.

"Wait…Stop, You slept with her?"

"Keep up Jimmy, that's what he just said."

Mikayla was getting frustrated watching the clock. She had to think of something, but she got sidetracked when she heard house say that he just let her leave right after. This was going to be a long day.

"You did what? Gregory House, You slept with that poor girl and let her walk out and you are seriously wondering why she is avoiding you?!? You are an idiot"

House stared at her astonished, as did Wilson.

"Well he did try to talk to her"

"Okay let me explain something to you. This girl has been practically in love with you since she started working here; she has let you know this on countless occasions. She had it stuck in her head that it would never in any way ever happen, so she goes off and starts a relationship with that idiot ex of hers, She gets cheated on and raped by the asshole, and then suddenly the one person she always wanted all along, is there protecting her, and then he kisses her, and then he makes love to her and when she gets up to leave, he doesn't stop her. Wake the Hell up HOUSE!"

She stepped closer to her friend the more she spoke, and she started to hear footsteps down the hall. _Crap._ She had to think fast, what was the only way to get house not to reply to her. She didn't know what he would say and if he would want the girl down the hall to hear it.

"Mikayla, Calm down, I just don't understand why you women are so sensitive, god, what is so wrong with….."

She stopped house in mid-sentence as he was about to say something that surely wouldn't help anyone, she knew Cameron was right there and could hear him by now, so she slapped house across the face.

She saw Cameron at the door and her gaping mouth. "Women…" House spoke before he turned and saw Cameron standing at the door. He started to panic and then it made since, the way mikay was acting, the yelling at him, and when he was about to say something stupid, she just slapped him, to shut him up.

Everyone turned towards Cameron and Wilson excused himself to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Um...I could come back later…" Cameron stuttered to think of what to say. She had only heard the end of what Mikayla had said about house waking up, and then what house said, which didn't technically warrant a slap in the face, but it did fascinate her to no end, that instead of house making comments about it, he just let her and stared at her.

"No, no cam, its okay House was just leaving…isn't that right?"

"Uh huh…right. Thanks for hitting me Mikay" He said smiling at her.

Cameron just shook her head and watched him walk out of the door.

"So, what can I do for you Cameron?"

"well Like I said on the phone, I figured that it would do me some good to get some of this out about chase, and since I know that house told you about it…I figured it would be easier to talk to you. "

"You look nervous"

"I am….It's just..."

"House is my best friend, and a very keen way of finding things out?"

"Exactly"

"Well, I don't do this for very many people but because you are a doctor here, we'll treat this as two doctors talking…No file need be created, and therefore No house inspection can find it, Not to say you shouldn't tell him you are seeing me, he's obviously going to ask why you are coming to talk to me, since you barely know me and all, and second of all I won't tell house anything that you tell me."

"Okay"

Cameron sat down and went over the night with chase, still shaking at the thought of it. When she finally stopped Mikayla smiled at her.

"Does it feel better to talk about it?"

"Well I told house, but yeah it does feel a little better."

"But chase isn't the only reason you came here?"

"Umm…Not exactly…I just thought…"

"That it would be a good starting point."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know things before I even say anything?"

"Listen Cameron I am going to be straight with you, I know you didn't entirely catch that conversation back there, but House did tell me what happened last night, In case you thought you would shock me by telling me or something"

"Right…he tells you a lot doesn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty much everything"

"Wow, I never thought, I mean besides Wilson, he doesn't tell anyone anything"

"True. There's a good reason for that I suppose…so do you want to talk about it, If you don't that's fine. I just assumed that you wanted to talk about something else, and if it was something else that's okay to."

"Mikayla, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Have you and house…ever…"

"What? Slept together? Oh god no. We aren't quite that close"

Mikayla let out a slight chuckle and then shivered at the thought and shook her head.

"I just wanted to know, ya know. It just seems like you two are so close, I just wondered if there was anything behind it"

"It's okay. I understand, it's your right as someone who has slept with him, to know if there is anyone around that possibly has in the past…it's a woman thing I suppose. So, you got your answer."

"Okay, well I think that's it for today, I'm really not ready to talk about what happened yet and all, so I'm going to get out of here"

"Alright, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me"

Cameron smiled up at her, and started to walk out.

"Oh and Cameron"

"Yeah?""

"You do have a right to ask him about it you know"

"What?"

"You have every right to ask him, why he didn't ask you to stay"

Cameron nodded and walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron sighed when she finally got back to her apartment. She kept thinking about Mikayla and her conversation earlier. What did she mean by that? She had to know something; house had obviously said something about letting her walk out the door last night, but she couldn't figure out if it was a good something or a bad one. She shook her head; if it was a good something he obviously wouldn't of let her leave.

Up next:

Cameron shows up at house's apartment to ask about the other night, and is shocked by his reaction

_Thanks for reading and replying. I haven't actually gotten this far on a story in a long time. I tend to get caught up in the chapters and the last two have been far longer than I intended them to be. Also I keep having to rework the outline, and I am getting new ideas by the minute. I should probably just throw the thing out, and let the writing run away with me, but I'm trying to avoid thinking of any ideas that come to me for future chapters and things like that. Oh wells. Anyway, enjoy I should have a new chap done by tonight or tomorrow. _

_Thanks much _


End file.
